La boda de sus sueños
by MaliciadoUrden
Summary: Al final,Hinata se casa con Naruto. "Pase lo que pase, te deseo que seas feliz, hoy y siempre y si…-se interrumpió y Hinata volvió a sentir el mismo terror cerval de antes. No quería que Sakura acabase sus palabras. Ni ahora ni nunca." NaruXHina/Sasuke?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor make money from this fic._

_El anime/manga "Naruto", no me pertenecen, no gano nada con este fic, solo lo comparto con los lectores._

Nota: Este fic va dedicado a Oyuki-flor que espero lo disfrute porque lo hice para ella especialmente. Porque me encanta la manera que tiene de mimar mi ego y mis fics y porque quiero animarla a seguir leyendo en esta página. Espero que te guste.

**(…)**

**Los Sueños**

**(…)**

Naruto y Hinata se casaron bajo el enorme árbol de cerezo que marca el límite de la entrada a la Villa oculta de la hoja. Un precioso día de octubre, cuando el cielo estaba de un suave color gris perla y las hojas de los árboles se mecían naranjas y rojizas en la suave brisa otoñal.

Toda la Villa acudió a la celebración del más esperado acontecimiento del año. Con kimonos de colores y vestidos para la ocasión. El futuro Hokage y la heredera Hyuuga. No se podía esperar nada mejor de semejante unión. Y encima una unión realizada por amor.

Toda Konoha había aceptado hacia ya mucho tiempo, que sus valores morales siempre estarían por debajo de los de Naruto. Héroe de la Villa y la figura más admirada entre las cinco Naciones ninjas.

**(…)**

Hinata estaba radiante. Preciosa en su vestido color oro pálido. Señalando su pureza. Su virtud y su devoción a su nuevo esposo. Toda su cara estaba iluminada por una luz que solo una mujer feliz es capaz de poseer. Sus ojos brillantes con el triunfo de haber conseguido al fin su preciado tesoro. Su Naruto. La boda era la culminación de su deseo. La forma perfecta de empezar una nueva vida.

Sakura entró en la antecámara donde la arreglista estaba dando los últimos toques a la novia y sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a los de Hinata a través del espejo donde le sonrió llena de alegría y tanta lástima que por un instante Hinata sintió un feo dolor en el pecho. Un dolor de esos que viene acompañado de la certeza de estar haciendo ojos ciegos a lo que todos los demás son capaces de ver. Pero ninguna nube empañaría este día, ni siquiera las que encapotaban la tarde. Hoy era su día. Su propia vehemencia le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que le lanzaran hoy.

Hinata se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió sonrojándose cuando Sakura se acercó para abrazarla.

-Me alegra enormemente que lograras tu sueño, Hinata- le susurró Sakura mientras se apartaba un poco para no estrujar el vestido. Sus brillantes ojos verdes la ponían nerviosa. Hinata siempre había admirado la perseverancia de Sakura como ninja y como mujer. Pero ahora la inquietaba ser el blanco de una mirada tan franca.

-Gracias, Sakura. Estoy tan feliz que creo que vivo un sueño- le respondió eufórica, tratando por todos los medios de evitar aquella sonrisa extraña de antes.

Pero Sakura se limitó esta vez a suspirar y asentir apaciblemente con la cabeza mientras con delicadeza le bajaba el suave velo para que le cubriese el rostro.

-Pase lo que pase, te deseo que seas feliz, hoy y siempre y si…-se interrumpió y Hinata volvió a sentir el mismo terror cerval de antes. No quería que Sakura acabase sus palabras. Ni ahora ni nunca, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de que terminara.

-Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Sakura. Pero seré feliz. Lo sé.- su voz se hizo firme al final de la oración y sus palabras la calmaron al fin.

Sakura se que quedó mirándola y por un momento Hinata creyó que diría algo más. Pero solo se apartó y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Le diré a tu padre que ya puede venir a por ti. Buena suerte, Hinata.- con esto, salió y Hinata se quedó sola ante el enorme espejo. Mirándose a través del velo. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida hicieran el truco. Deseando ser lo suficientemente hermosa para sobreponerse a cualquier otra imagen que se interpusiera entre ella y los insondables pozos de luz azul que Naruto tenía por ojos. Esos ojos que ella amaba con todo su ser y que en la privacidad de su mente podía reconocer y aceptar que nunca le devolverían la mirada con la misma intensidad. Porque cuando Naruto decidió entregar su corazón ella quedó muy atrás en la lista. Una lista donde la estrella principal era alguien imbatible.

Respirando hondo, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta donde Hiashi, su padre la esperaba junto a Neji. Ella sería feliz con Naruto. Ella siempre estaría ahí para él. Jamás huiría de su lado ni lo lastimaría con palabras crueles y miradas frías.

Ella le daría una familia. Algo que nadie más podía darle. Tomando el brazo de su padre alzó la cabeza y le sonrió a Neji que la miraba impasible. Pero eso no era nada nuevo. Fuerza, Hinata- se alentó mentalmente y se encaminó hacia la salida.

**(…)**

Con paso seguro la comitiva atravesó el arco artificial de flores que iniciaba el largo pasillo flanqueado por las sillas de los invitados que de pie sonreían al ver pasar a la novia. Y al final del camino alfombrado de pétalos rosas se hallaba Naruto. De pie junto a Tsunade y Kakashi. Radiante en su traje blanco. Hinata se quedó sin aliento al verlo sonreír en su dirección. Tan perfecto y serio en su esplendor. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, y Hinata no habría podido apartar la vista ni bajo tortura. Su postura relajada y su aire casual invitaban a seguir las líneas de su cuerpo. Cosa que Hinata hizo sin pudor mientras se acercaba. Solo al llegar a sus manos, apretadas con tanta fuerza que se veían blancas por la falta de sangre salió Hinata de su trance. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente sobre Kakashi y aunque su ojo visible estaba curvado como una "U" invertida, debajo de la máscara no había ni rastro de una sonrisa. Pequeños detalles que ella apartó deliberadamente de su cabeza. Centrando sus pensamientos en el momento y su significado. No en los gestos nerviosos de Tsunade ni en el silencio que reinaba en la parte militar de los invitados reunidos.

Nada arruinaría este día. Ni siquiera los oscuros ojos de Uchiha Sasuke tan fijos como los suyos en su prometido. Si, suyo, de ella y de nadie más, pensó con fiereza mientras un temblor incontrolable le recorría el cuerpo cuando esos ojos fríos se clavaron en los suyos con tanto desprecio e indiferencia que Uchiha bien podría estar mirando algo que te encuentras en el tacón del zapato.

-¡No!- pensó con desesperación- es mío, ya tú tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir. Ahora no me lo arrebatarás, traidor.- Pero en el fondo sabía que Sasuke no le estaba quitando nada, porque ese algo, ese alguien, siempre sería suyo. Y la sonrisa cruel que le dirigió solo confirmaba sus peores y más secretos temores. Cierto que era ella y no él quien de un momento a otro pronunciaría el "si, quiero", sellando el matrimonio. Pero era él y no ella quien tenía en un puño el corazón de Naruto y lo tendría siempre le recordó la sonrisa cínica y los ojos turbios que se hundían en su rostro.

Al llegar al altar, Hinata estaba temblando y sudando pero firme decidida por lo que su sonrisa no tembló cuando Naruto levantó el velo y le sonrió quedamente. –Sonríeme como a él- quiso gritarle a su prometido por un instante, pero se tragó las palabras y tomó la mano que Naruto le ofrecía mientras los dos se arrodillaban ante Tsunade.

La mano de Naruto estaba fría en la suya a pesar de tenerlas cerradas tanto tiempo. Un frío que le heló hasta los huesos. Pero ella podía hacer esto. Podía y lo haría.

Sin apenas darse cuenta la ceremonia fue avanzando y antes de lo que esperaba llegó el momento de la verdad, el sí o el no. Su felicidad por la que tanto había luchado o la felicidad de Naruto, la del traidor también, no olvidar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata se descubrió queriendo ser egoísta. Solo esta vez, se prometió. Solo una.

El "si, quiero", salió de sus labios como un suspiro y por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron de Naruto hacia los ojos grises de Sasuke. El dolor tan desnudo y evidente en ellos le produjo un placer salvaje y con una sonrisa se volvió hacia Naruto, solo para encontrarse con la misma agonía reflejada en ellos por un instante antes de que una enorme sonrisa ocupara su lugar.

Se sintió desfallecer y de no ser por las manos seguras de su nuevo y flamante esposo habría caído al suelo. Pero Naruto le rodeó la cintura y se inclinó para besarla castamente en los labios mientras los allí reunidos irrumpían en vítores y aplausos. Ni una sola vez, desvió Naruto la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando se giró sonriente hacia el público se detuvieron sus ojos sobre la figura de Sasuke. Pero solo porque como comprobó Hinata; Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

**(…)**

La fiesta tras la ceremonia, en el estado de los Hyuuga fue magnifica. Digna de su heredera. Hinata y Naruto recibieron presentes de todos los embajadores de los cinco continentes. De la Villa y de todos en general. Se intercambiaron besos, lágrimas de alegría y la bebida corrió como ríos en honor a los recién casados. Pero ni una sola vez sonrieron los ojos de Naruto.

-No es justo-mientras bailaba con Naruto, Hinata no pudo evitar recorrer la sala con los ojos una y otra vez, pero no había ni rastro de Uchiha y a pesar de todo se encontró relajándose en los brazos de su amado. –Para siempre- pensó mientras recostaba la cabeza en el pecho cálido de Naruto, su esposo. No pudo evitar una risa en voz alta al pensar el término.

-Si no me cuentas la broma, no podré reír contigo-le susurró Naruto al oído mientras se movían a un ritmo que al parecer solo él podía escuchar.

-No lo harías ni aunque te la contara- por un segundo se horrorizó de que las palabras salieran de su boca. Pero Naruto se limitó a hacer un sonido evasivo con la garganta y sonreírle suavemente. Ella se sonrojó y esta vez él se rió.

-Me gustaría saber hasta donde llega el sonrojo, Hinata- le dijo con una voz tan baja y profunda que le derritió las entrañas de anticipación.

Tal vez estuviera paranoica todo este tiempo y Naruto fuera solo suyo. La anticipación la estaba torturando suave y dulcemente.

**(…)**

Cuando Naruto les pidió a todos atención y agradeció políticamente correcto regalos y demás, los invitados aplaudieron y un par de ninjas incluso se gritaron obscenidades bien escogidas que arrancaron una sonrisa de Naruto. Al final concluyó con su deseo de salir de allí y dejar a los demás que disfrutaran la ocasión.

Tomó en brazos a Hinata y entre silbidos y bromas los dos se dirigieron a la salida donde ella obvió el traje levantándoselo por encima de las rodillas y los dos se perdieron en la noche hacia su nueva casa. Como buenos ninjas.

La casa era perfecta. Tenía su propio jardín y estaba protegida como una fortaleza. Pero era lo que siempre ella había soñado porque estaba al lado de su amado. Naruto la levantó del suelo nuevamente y los dos atravesaron el umbral entre risas y besos que Hinata aprovechaba al máximo.

Sin encender las luces, Naruto se dirigió al dormitorio y la depositó en la cama con suavidad, como si fuera de porcelana y se quedó observándola fijamente unos instantes antes de sonreír e inclinarse sobre ella para comenzar a deshacer los lazos que mantenían atado el traje nupcial.

De repente le costaba respirar. Había llegado el momento. Pero Naruto fue dulce con ella, y le susurró que esta noche era solo para ella. Para su esposa, su reina. Y Hinata le entrego todo su ser y más, mucho más.

Cuando Naruto entró en ella se sintió pura y realizada y bella ante los ojos rojizos de su esposo.

Se le fue la noche entre jadeos y sollozos entrecortados. Gimiendo cada vez que Naruto encontraba una nueva posición en que colocarla, llenándola de placer mezclado deliciosamente con dolor y la euforia de saber que este hombre era solo suyo.

A la final, exhausta, cayó rendida entre los brazos de Naruto y se durmió arrullada por los latidos regulares de su corazón al apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

**(…)**

Hinata se despertó sin saber muy bien por qué. Sola encima de la cama y algo desorientada. Se sentó y por un instante se preguntó que la habría hecho moverse. Se giró hacia el lado de Naruto, pero las sábanas estaban frías y tan lisas como si nadie hubiera dormido en ellas. Hinata se estremeció y se envolvió en una manta antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación en busca de su esposo. Con los sentidos alertas se detuvo a la salida del dormitorio y aguzó el oído. Nada. Por un instante le entró un terror irracional de que estaba totalmente sola en la casa. Respirando hondo para calmarse se apoyó en la pared y se concentró cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos con el byakugan activado.

Girando sobre sí misma para cubrir todos los ángulos de la casa, examinó las habitaciones hasta que su mirada se detuvo cuando giró el cuello hacia arriba y justo encima de su propia alcoba en el espacio que según sus planes mentales ocuparía un estudio para Naruto dio al fin con su esposo. Sentado a horcajadas sobre Sasuke. Sus cuerpos ondulando a un ritmo lento y apasionado.

Con sus ojos que atravesaban paredes y piel y sangre podía verlo todo y aún sin escuchar nada más allá de los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón, su mente suplía los gemidos y los gruñidos que ambos debían estar produciendo. Podía oír con claridad la respiración entrecortada de Sasuke y por la forma en que Naruto arqueaba la espalda sus murmullos de placer. Podía oír el torrente de palabras que Sasuke susurraba con la boca pegada al cuello de Naruto. Lamiendo, mordiendo, clamando y marcando lo que siempre fue suyo. Palabras sucias y sonidos obscenos que los dejaban a los dos retorciéndose sobre el suelo desnudo sin importarles su dureza. Centrados el uno en el otro.

Hinata cierra los ojos y se obliga a respirar mientras se dirige hacia la escalera. Rezando porque sus ojos (malditos sus ojos) la estén engañando. Sube y a cada paso va dejando su esencia rota en los escalones. Al final del pasillo está su destino, justo como en la boda. Solo que esta vez no sabe (sí lo sabe) lo que le espera al final del túnel. Pero de algo está segura, si ve una luz, es porque un tren se acerca, no las puertas perladas de la felicidad que desparraman su luz hacia el exterior.

Con pasos inseguros se detiene delante de la puerta y se obliga a dejar de llorar las lágrimas que aún no han caído. Suavemente la abre y con la misma suavidad su corazón se detiene los segundos necesarios para que Sasuke levante la vista y clave en ella sus infernales ojos rojos.

**(…)**

Con un grito atascado en la garganta, Hinata se sienta en la cama y casi lastimándose el cuello lo gira hacia donde Naruto está dormido pacíficamente a su lado. Su pecho subiendo y bajando tranquilamente con el ritmo pausado de su respiración. Ella se queda inmóvil por un instante, sin atreverse a respirar. Sus manos temblorosas se apartan el pelo sudoroso de la frente y antes de que el pánico se aplaque activa el byakugan y recorre toda la casa con sus ojos (sus ojos malditos).

Se estremece, sollozando en silencio al no encontrar rastro alguno de su pesadilla.

Si sigue así se volverá loca. Con cuidado para no despertar a Naruto se acurruca junto a él y pasa una de sus piernas por entre las suyas, trazando patrones sinsentido en su pecho. Su esposo se remueve y se gira hasta que está medio de lado y medio de espaldas. Justo al nivel de sus ojos perlados hay una marca oscura. Una marca de dientes.

Sintiendo la histeria brotar en su pecho y apunto de salir en forma de carcajada superpone su boca encima de la hilera de dientes que se dibuja claramente en la piel acaramelada.

Al final se ríe y se levanta de la cama y camina como en trance hasta las escaleras que sube entre sollozos y arranques de risa. Desnuda, no se molestó en cubrirse con la manta.

Al final del pasillo llega hasta la puerta que en su sueño (pesadilla, pesadilla, pesadilla) era oscura y pesada. Pero es blanca y se abre sin siquiera crujir.

Dentro solo hay una habitación vacía, sin contar a Naruto sentado a horcajadas encima de Sasuke, subiendo y bajando y ondulando su cuerpo como si los dos estuvieran danzando. Y Naruto le está dando la espalda y gimiendo y retorciéndose sobre la erección que lo llena hasta sus límites, sus manos enterradas en el cabello negro de Sasuke. Y Sasuke está mordiendo su cuello y empujando hacia arriba y Naruto hacia abajo. Entonces Sasuke la mira.

**(…)**

Hinata se sienta en la cama y un grito se escapa de su garganta…

**Finale.**

A/N: Muchas gracias por leer el fic, si os gusta por favor dejadme un comentario para tener vuestras opiniones, son muy apreciadas.

Espero poder continuar los otros fics que tengo, pero esto debía terminarlo porque _**Oyuki **_se lo ganó a pulso con sus reviews y de repente sentí que al menos un intento le debía ya que a ella le gusta tanto HinaXNaru como el resto de las parejas que aquí aparece.

PS: Recordar que el byakugan es la técnica de los hyuuga que permite ver a través de todo.

8


End file.
